Harry Potter et l'étoile de Markab
by darriussette
Summary: Harry entre en sixième année... Tomes pris en compte: les 5 premiers.
1. Chapter 1

!Disclaimer! Tout est la propriété de notre chère JKR!

Chapitre 1 : Les changements au 4, Privet Drive

Le front ruisselant d'un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années était appuyé sur la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur la rue. Il observait le soleil se coucher, enfin. La chaleur de ces temps ci était telle que même le temps lui_-_même semblait fondre, comme si chaque seconde ne supportait pas les rayons du soleil. Harry avait quitté ses amis de Poudlard il y a quelques heures, se retrouvant face à la dure réalité de la vie: les Dursley. C'était étrange qu'il pense ça, presque à chaque fois. Comme si Poudlard était un rêve et que la vraie vie était ici, à Privet Drive, chez son oncle Vernon. Un rêve ... plutôt un cauchemar oui, pensa Harry. Les derniers évènements étaient si terribles... Il sursauta quand son oncle hurla son nom pour qu'il mette la table: l'heure du dîner était déjà arrivée. Arraché à ses pensées, Harry descendit l'escalier et mit la table; chaque mouvement semblait lui coûtait un effort sur_-_humain, tant la chaleur l'étouffait. Il se surprit à se rendre compte que Dudley avait maigri; il gardait sa tête de bouledogue habituelle, mais son ventre semblait moins gonflé. Et puis il vit le repas préparé par la tante Petunia: les 2 parents avaient droit à un rosbif avec patates arrosées d'huile, tandis qu'une assiette spéciale pour Dudley était préparée: un poisson panné et des haricots verts. Harry se rappela en effet que l'été dernier la tante Petunia avait insisté pour que Dudley suive un régime, ce qui expliquait la perte de poids, si faible soit_-_elle, de son cousin. Pour qu'il ait perdu si peu de poids, Harry s'imagina que Dudley devait s'empiffrer en cachette. De toute manière peu lui importait; il s'était résigné à revenir pour un été chez les Dursley, mais il n'allait pas s'intéresser avec soin au régime de son cousin. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, Harry ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de sentir une ambiance différente de d'habitude; il contempla son assiette _-_ il avait droit à des restes de purée_-_jambon _-_ puisque l'ambiance était si plate. Dudley fit la grimace en voyant son assiette, mais la tante Petunia lui dit d'un ton sec:

_-_Mange, pas de discussion.

Tiens, se dit Harry. La tante Petunia est bien brève avec son fils ... Et puis il pensa qu'à tous les coups, les parents Dursley avaient dû se rendre compte des agissements de Dudley, qui passait son temps à zoner en frappant quiconque était plus petit que lui. L'idée de savoir que Dudley n'était plus chouchouté fit sourire Harry, mais l'oncle Vernon le regarda l'air mauvais et Harry retourna à sa purée. Pas un mot ne fut dit à table; Harry finit par débarrasser, il fit la vaisselle, tandis que son oncle et sa tante regardaient la télé, Dudley étant sorti dans le jardin jouer un peu au foot. Lorsque Harry eut fini sa vaisselle il se dit qu'il pouvait aller embêter un peu Dudley; il alla au jardin et Dudley le regarda en plissant les yeux:

­

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a? lança Dudley sur un ton agressif.

_-_Rien, répondit Harry. Disons juste que ça n'a pas l'air d'être la fête ici ...

_-_La ferme espèce de petit ver à lunettes!

_-_Hé! Je t'ai pas insulté ! Alors quoi, papounet et mamounette ont surpris

Dudlichounet en train de faire des bêtises!

_-_Alors toi... grogna Dudley.

Harry eut juste le temps d'esquiver le ballon que Dudley avait voulu lui envoyer en pleine figure d'un coup de pied assez puissant _-_Harry se dit que sur ce coup Dudley avait eu un bon réflexe _-_ et de ce fait le ballon traversa la fenêtre du salon devant laquelle Harry se tenait. La réaction de l'oncle Vernon ne se fit pas attendre; il sortit, le teint violet, et cria:

_-_Qui a fait ça?

_-_C'est pas moi ! tenta de se défendre Dudley.

Mais l'oncle Vernon regarda son fils en plissant les yeux.

_-_Mais ... rajouta le jeune homme grassouillet, il m'a insulté alors j'ai voulu lui envoyer le

ballon dessus mais ...

_-_Ca suffit ! hurla l'oncle Vernon, toi tu montes dans ta chambre ! dit l'oncle Vernon en s'adressant à Harry.

Harry fila tout de suite, il comprit que l'oncle Vernon ne voulait pas qu'Harry assiste à ces disputes en famille ... Et d'ailleurs Harry se dit que c'était bien mieux comme ça. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ne put tout de même s'empêcher d'écouter les propos de l'oncle qui parvenaient à ses oreilles malgré la distance.

_-_Ecoute moi bien Dudley, ta mère et moi en avons assez de tes bêtises

maintenant! Ca ne t'a pas suffi de te faire ramener par la police il y a 3 mois ! Je sais que tu as dû subir l'influence de ce sale petit Potter, mais tu deviens de pire en pire! Arrête de te comporter comme un délinquant ou ta mère et moi n'auront pas d'autre solution que de t'envoyer à St Brutus! Et maintenant, fiche le camp !

Il sembla à Harry entendre des sanglots, sûrement la tante Petunia ... Puis

Harry entendit Dudley monter l'escalier en vitesse. Harry comprit donc le pourquoi de l'ambiance malsaine; ainsi Dudley avait été ramené par la police ... Il avait été surpris en train de tabasser un gamin. Mais de toute façon c'était bien fait pour Dudley. Il n'éprouvait aucune pitié. Bien sûr, les Dursley l'avaient élevé, mais il ne les avait jamais considéré comme des parents. Et même si ça ne lui promettait pas un été réjouissant, il était satisfait de voir Dudley moins gâté qu'avant.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit, les mains sous la tête. Il se mit à repenser aux 11 années qu'il avait passées à Privet Drive, sans savoir ... tout ça ! Poudlard et tout le reste; c'était tellement dingue. Il avait trouvé sa nouvelle famille à Poudlard. Il se tourna sur le côté. Penser à sa famille n'était pas vraiment agréable car cela le ramenait à une personne: Sirius, qui était devenu lui aussi la famille de Harry. Et pourtant ... Mais il ne voulait pas y repenser, tout ça, c'était vraiment trop triste et surtout si déstabilisent. Harry avait ce sentiment si désagréable d'avoir la poisse collée à la peau. Mais il le savait, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la chance ou la malchance. Qui sait, et s'il méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait? Plongé dans ses idées noires, Harry laissa Morphée le prendre dans ses bras, il en avait besoin...

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry avait rejoint Privet Drive ; il passait le plus clair de son temps à déambuler dans les rues, à manger des glaces. Il allait parfois chez Mrs Figgs avec qui il pouvait discuter tranquillement, Harry savait que Mrs Figgs n'allait pas lui parler de Voldemort ou pire de Sirius. Quand il allait la voir c'était pour s'occuper des chats ou l'aider à faire ses confitures de groseilles. Elle lui avait raconté que la police avait trouvé, un soir, Dudley en train de tabasser un jeune garçon du lycée qui avait refusé de prêter quelque chose à Dudley et sa bande. Malheureusement pour eux, quelqu'un les a vu du haut d'une fenêtre et a prévenu la police. Lorsque les policiers ont ramené Dudley à ses parents, ces derniers refusaient de croire la version des policiers, mais ceux_-_ci avaient amené avec eux la bande de Dudley et le jeune garçon tabassé, un dénommé Mark Evans ; Dudley avait donc été contraint à raconter la vérité. Cela fit un choc aux parents Dursley, il leur fallut quelques jours pour réaliser et donner à Dudley la punition méritée. Harry avait écouté ce récit, et s'était arrêté sur un nom : Mark Evans. Il se rappelait qu'il avait déjà fait les frais des poings de Dudley l'année dernière , mais ce qui interpella Harry, ce fut son nom de famille : Evans. Il savait, depuis l'année dernière, qu'il s'agissait du nom de jeune fille de sa mère ... Et si Mark avait un quelconque rapport avec sa mère ? Après tout ce serait vraiment incroyable mais, qui sait ... Il se souvint avoir croiser Mark à la bibliothèque municipale où Harry allait parfois pour s'occuper, les livres moldus étant tout aussi intéressants que les livres de sorciers pour certains. Il se décida donc à se rendre à la bibliothèque ; il demanda à la bibliothécaire si le nom de Mark lui disait quelque chose, elle répondit qu'en effet, c'est un jeune garçon qui venait d'habitude le mercredi, donc le lendemain de ce jour. L'amabilité de la bibliothécaire surprit un peu Harry, la vieille dame s'étant avéré vraiment sympathique , et Harry se dit qu'il devrait venir plus souvent.

Cela lui fit penser à Hermione, il sourit à l'idée de voir la surprise de cette dernière si elle savait que Harry se trouvait dans une bibliothèque en pleine vacances d'été. Le lendemain Harry se rendit donc à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver Mark ; il dut attendre une heure pendant laquelle il lut une revue sur les sports, les sports moldus bien évidemment. Il vit entrer Mark ,qui venait rendre un livre, puis en choisir un autre. Harry l'observa quelques minutes, et se rendit à la table où Mark s'était assis pour lire une œuvre d'Edgar Allan Poe.

_-_Salut Mark !

_-_Euh... ah! Salut Harry ! Tu m'as surpris ! répondit Mark en effet l'air étonné. Ca fait quelques temps que je ne t'avais pas vu ..Je savais pas que tu venais à la bibliothèque.. ?

_-_Oh euh oui, en fait je sais pas trop quoi faire alors je m'occupe ...

Harry réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas du tout penser à un stratagème pour obtenir les renseignements qu'il voulait. Et pourquoi ne pas en parler directement à Mark ? Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de parler de magie...

_-_Dis_-_moi Mark, je me demandais ... se risqua Harry

_-_Oui ? répondit Mark.

_-_Eh bien ... Harry prit le temps de formuler sa phrase. Tu sais, les Dursley ne sont pas mes parents et en fait, j'ai appris que le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, qui est décédée, est Evans.

-

Alors je me demandais si, par hasard, tu n'avais pas un lien avec elle.. ?

_-_Oh, euh... Mark regarda Harry les yeux ronds avec un mélange de surprise et un peu de peur ...je ne sais pas, c'est possible après tout, mais ..euh .. quel est son prénom ?

_-_Lily, répondit Harry.

_-_D'accord, eh bien euh, si tu veux, j'en parlerai à mes parents.

_-_Génial merci Mark !

_-_Mais tu sais, peut_-_être qu'il n'y a aucun lien ! s'empressa de rajouter Mark. Je veux dire, ne te fais pas de faux espoir, enfin je veux dire...

_-_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Mark, coupa Harry qui vit l'embarras de Mark. De toutes façons ça ne changerait pas grand chose ... Enfin je crois pas !

_-_Oui. Bon eh bien d'accord alors j'en parlerai.

_-_Merci Mark ; bon je te laisse à ta lecture, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Et désolé pour ce que mon cousin a pu te faire !

_-_Oh c'est rien ! Et puis je crois que maintenant il s'est calmé.

Harry rigola et salua Mark. Il remit la revue à sa place et sortit de la bibliothèque pour se promener. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait dit, est_-_ce que cela changerait quelque chose si sa mère avait un lien avec Mark ? Il n'y croyait pas trop mais pourquoi pas ...

Les ballades de Harry en ville laisseraient à certains l'impression qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeune qui n'a rien d'autre à faire ou à penser. Seul Harry savait que c'était faux. S'il passait tant de temps dehors, au cinéma ou dans divers endroits publics, c'était avant tout pour ne pas penser à tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. S'occuper l'esprit était devenu tout simplement une obsession.

Lorsqu'il revint chez lui ce soir_-_là, rien n'avait changé. L'ambiance au 4, Privet Drive en avait pris un coup, se dit_-_il, à cause de Dudley. Il se demanda s'il préférait être ici, à subir la mauvaise humeur des Dursley, ou avec l'ordre, à subir les questions ou les regards plein de pitié des autres.

Il soupira longuement un soir en montant dans sa chambre après le dîner, rien ne lui disait décidément. Il se sentait vide. Les deux semaines et demi écoulées ne resteraient pas gravées dans sa mémoire à jamais. En rentrant dans sa chambre il vit Hedwige posée sur sa chaise, elle avait déposé sur le bureau une lettre. Tiens, déjà, se dit Harry. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe sans oublier de caresser Hedwige sur le ventre et lut la lettre :

_Salut Harry !_

_Comment vas-tu ? Nous on meurt de chaud, ici, surtout que ma mère n'arrête pas de nous demander de faire des choses pour s'occuper de la maison. Mais ma mère m'a demandé quand est-ce que tu voulais venir ! On t'a promis qu'on te sortirait vite de chez les Dursley ! _

_Les membres de l'Ordre se retrouvent ici maintenant, il y a des réunions de temps en temps et je t'avoue que croiser Rogue (c'est arrivé 3 fois) ne me plaît pas trop ! J'ai aussi inviter Hermione à venir, j'attends sa réponse tout comme la tienne. _

_J'espère que ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin ne te font pas trop souffrir ... Réponds-moi vite !_

_Tout le monde au terrier te dit bonjour,_

_Ron._

Harry ne sut rien faire d'autre que soupirer une fois de plus. L'an dernier à la même époque il pestait contre tous les autres de l'ordre d'être écarter de tout, mais cette fois_-_ci, tout était différent. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était surtout lui qui était différent. Il avait entendu dire, il ne sait plus trop où, que quand quelqu'un de proche meurt, c'est un peu de nous qui mourrait avec la personne. C'était vrai. Quelque chose en Harry s'était éteint. Oh bien sûr la mort de ses parents aussi le peinait, et celle de Cedric lui avait fait du mal, mais celle de Sirius... Il le connaissait vraiment, c'était son parrain, il l'avait vu mourir et surtout, c'était de sa faute. Mais non ! Il devait arrêter de songer à tout ça. Assis sur son lit, il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se rendit compte à quel point le seul fait d'évoquer la magie le ramenait à Sirius, c'était inévitable. Il sortit sa tête de ses mains et se frotta les yeux après avoir retiré ses lunettes ; il les remit sur son nez et relut la lettre de Ron vite fait. Il était surpris : sa propre réaction était ... inexistante. C'est l'adjectif qui le qualifiait le mieux. On aurait pu croire qu'il gardait en lui toutes ses réactions, que ce soit la colère ou la tristesse ou la joie, mais c'était encore pire : il n'avait plus de réaction. Pourtant l'invitation de Ron aurait dû le faire bondir de joie, mais non. Tout ce qu'il ressentit se résumait à un vide.

_-_Aller, réagis, réveille toi, se dit_-_il à lui_-_même.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, se leva, se retourna faisant face au miroir sur le mur en face. Il observa ce visage qui ressemblait tant à celui de son père comme on ne cessait de lui faire remarquer. Sauf ses yeux ... Il fronça les sourcils en se regardant comme ça, à la lumière du soleil couchant passant par la fenêtre sale de sa chambre. Et assez soudainement, à force de se regarder, il réalisa quelque chose de vraiment étonnant : il prenait un coup de vieux, et un sacré. Sur cette réflexion qui lui paraissait plutôt bizarre, il se mit au lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, dès son réveil, il réalisa que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, il voulait aller chez Ron. Il ferait tout pour éviter les allusions à Sirius, là_-_bas aussi il pourrait s'occuper l'esprit. Ici à Privet Drive, il commençait à manquer d'occupations. Il prit donc une plume et un bout de parchemin et répondit à Ron qu'il pouvait venir dès que Ron le souhaitait. Plus tard dans la journée, après avoir aidé l'oncle Vernon à ranger et nettoyer le garage, il reçut la réponse de Ron :

_Génial ! Alors on pourra venir te chercher dans 3 jours à 15h. Hermione arrivera 2 ou 3 jours plus tard, pour l'instant elle est en Bulgarie, on se demande avec qui ... (Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire). Dis à ton oncle et à ta tante qu'on viendra te chercher dans une voiture moldue, en fait ce sera Tonks et Lupin qui viendront._

_A bientôt, Ron._

Il descendit donc annoncer la nouvelle à l'oncle Vernon, qui fut d'abord sur le point d'éclater, heureusement Harry rajouta assez vite qu'ils viendraient en voiture, que ce ne serait pas aussi catastrophique que la dernière fois. L'oncle Vernon dissipa sa colère mais aboya quand même sur Harry d'aider la tante Petunia à préparer le repas du soir. Harry laissa son oncle Vernon en se rappelant que la dernière fois qu'on était venu le chercher, avec la poudre de cheminette, le salon si britannique des Dursley ressemblait plus à un souk qu'autre chose, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire.

Le lendemain, c'était un mercredi, il repensa à Mark qui devait avoir eu le temps de demander à ses parents s'il y avait un lien quelconque entre sa mère et la famille de Mark. Après le déjeuner il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque ; Mark était déjà là cette fois_-_ci. Harry se dirigea vers Mark ; il hésita un peu avant d'interrompre le jeune garçon qui semblait plongé dans sa lecture, mais Mark leva les yeux de son livre et aperçut Harry. Mark fit signe à Harry de venir, ce que fit donc ce dernier.

_-_Salut Harry

_-_Salut Mark ... Alors, ça va ?

_-_Oh oui ça va, et toi ?

_-_Ouais ; des nouvelles concernant ma mère ? Harry n'avait pas envie de tourner autour du pot

_-_Eh bien j'en ai parlé à mon père mais il a dit que le nom de Lily Evans ne lui disait rien. Il a dit que c'était un nom assez courant et qu'il devait s'agir d'une autre famille ... Je suis désolé pour toi Harry, dit timidement Mark

_-_Ok ... mais ne t'inquiète pas Mark, je t'avais dit que je ne comptais pas trop dessus, c'était juste comme ça, au hasard, répondit Harry

_-_D'accord

Tous les deux se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire ; ce fut Harry qui finit par dire :

_-_Bon alors je te dis à une prochaine fois ! Je m'en vais en vacances chez un ami pendant quelques temps, peut_-_être qu'on se reverra un de ces quatre.

_-_Oui, qui sait ! A plus tard !

Harry sourit à Mark et sortit. Il s'adossa à un mur, leva les yeux au ciel et fut ébloui par le soleil à tel point qu'il eut du mal à rouvrir les yeux. Il resta debout ainsi quelques minutes. Il devait bien avouer qu'il espérait au fond de lui apprendre quelque chose sur sa mère. Mais après tout, c'était tellement improbable ...

Trois jours plus tard, sans aucun problème, Tonks et Lupin sonnèrent à la porte des Dursley, Harry les attendait dans sa chambre ; l'oncle Vernon ne les fit pas entrer, il cria à Harry que les gens étaient là et qu'ils l'attendaient. Harry descendit l'escalier avec sa malle et la cage vide d'Hedwige, qui saurait comme d'habitude le retrouver plus tard ; il salua Tonks et Lupin ; lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la voiture, Lupin eut un peu de mal à démarrer mais il finit par y arriver, sous les regards de rapaces de la famille Dursley cachée derrière les vitres de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Tonks lança à plusieurs reprises des regards en biais à Lupin, Harry comprit que ces regards devaient avoir un rapport avec lui, mais il ne parla pas, passant son temps à regarder dehors. Lupin prit la parole :

_-_Eh bien Harry ... Ca va ?

_-_Oh euh oui. Et vous ? répondit simplement Harry.

_-_Ca va oui, répondit Tonks.

_-_Disons qu'on s'attendait à plus de questions de ta part... ajouta Lupin après un moment de silence.

_-_Je crois que les questions ne sont plus à mon goût désormais.

Harry avait répondu ça si facilement qu'il fut lui_-_même surpris. Lupin le regarda grâce au rétroviseur et Harry sentit ce qu'il redoutait par_-_dessus tout : de la pitié. C'était encore pire venant de Lupin. Harry espérait qu'il ne regretterait pas sa venue au terrier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Phoebus commençait à ramener ses rayons au plus bas. Lupin et Tonks assurèrent à Harry qu'ils s'occuperaient de ses bagages ; Harry les remercia et dès qu'il eut tourné les talons il sut que Tonks et Lupin devaient échanger des propos sur lui. Sur le pas de la porte, Harry marqua une pause, ferma les yeux, poussa un long soupir et se força à sourire en découvrant la famille Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : L'Ordre du Phénix au terrier

Il entra chez les Weasley d'un pas lourd ; Ron était plongé dans une partie d'échecs face à Ginny. Il n'osa d'abord pas trop les déranger mais Mme Weasley, qui était en train de nettoyer la cuisine s'exclama en voyant Harry :

_-_Mon chéri ! Enfin tu es là ! Comment vas_-_tu ?

_-_Je vais bien merci, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

_-_Salut Harry ! dirent aussitôt Ron et sa sœur après avoir levé les yeux de leur partie. On t'attendait justement.

Harry leur sourit ; il entendit derrière lui Tonks et Lupin monter ses bagages.

_-_Je vous ai laissé des restes de ragoût pour tous les 3, dit Mme Weasley à l'intention de Lupin, Tonks et Harry.

_-_C'est gentil Molly, répondit Lupin. On monte les affaires de Harry et on arrive.

_-_Aller viens à table Harry, dit Mme Wesley en poussant Harry dans la cuisine.

_-_Arrête de l'étouffer maman ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry sourit et s'assit à table, Mme Weasley préparant des couverts et s'occupant du ragoût.

_-_Alors, t'as pas eu le temps de trop souffrir chez les Dursley ? s'inquiéta Ginny

_-_Oh, ça a été ; en fait mon cousin a été pris en train de faire une énorme bêtise et du coup l'ambiance était pas comme d'habitude. Mais au moins Dudley était moins embêtant.

_-_Ah d'accord ... répondit Ron d'un ton qui montrait à Harry qu'il le trouvait assez bizarre.

_-_Ah ça sent bon ! dit Tonks l'air affamé.

_-_Mmmmh oui, merci Molly ! ajouta Lupin

_-_Oui merci Mme Weasley, dit Harry

_-_Oh de rien c'est normal après tout, je suis cuisinière pour tous les membres de l'ordre ! répondit Mme Wesley

Harry avala son ragoût assez vite, écoutant les discussions de Ron et Ginny sur le Quidditch d'une oreille pas très attentive, se concentrant sur les quelques phrases glissées entre les 3 adultes illustrées de regard destinés à Harry.

_-_C'était bien bon, merci Mme Weasley ! Maintenant je vais aller me coucher, le voyage m'a mis sur les genoux ! Je suppose que je suis dans ta chambre Ron ? demanda Harry

_-_Euh oui, répondit Ron

_-_Mais tu restes pas un peu ? On pourrait aller dehors et voler un peu... rajouta Ginny

_-_Désolée Ginny mais là je tombe de fatigue.

Ron regarda Harry l'air étonné et finit par se résigner :

_-_ Bon d'accord, alors oui tu dors dans ma chambre.

_-_Merci Ron, répondit Harry en se levant de table. Bonne nuit à tous !

_-_Bonne nuit Harry, répondirent Lupin et Tonks.

Harry monta l'escalier sans regarder les autres qui restèrent silencieux ; il entra dans la chambre de Ron, toujours décorée aux couleurs de son équipe de Quidditch : les

Il sortit son pyjama, l'enfila rapidement, et se mit au lit. Il bailla longuement, il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il était fatigué. Même si la vraie raison pour laquelle il était monté au lit était qu'il avait du mal à supporter les regards obliques de Tonks, Lupin et Mme Weasley. Il s'en voulait un peu car Ron aurait sûrement voulu ne serait_-_ce que discuter, mais pour le moment Harry avait besoin de se reposer, d'avoir la tête froide. D'ailleurs, il s'endormit rapidement ...

Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain, à 6h. Ron ronflait comme à son habitude ; Harry mit une robe de chambre en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son ami et tenta de descendre l'escalier sans le faire grincer, chose pas forcément évidente. Il s'étira une fois en bas et sursauta un peu en voyant quelqu'un dehors ; il ne faisait aucun doute c'était ...

_-_Bonjour Harry, murmura Mme Weasley derrière lui.

_-_Oh Mme Weasley, bonjour, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillée !

_-_Non pas du tout, je me réveille toujours assez tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

_-_Ah d'accord.

Mme Weasley vit le regard de Harry se poser sur Rogue.

_-_Le professeur Rogue fait le guet comme tu vois, dit Mme Weasley

_-_Oui, il a l'air concentré

_-_Oh oui, il prend son rôle très au sérieux et il a bien raison d'ailleurs, répondit Mme Weasley. Tu devrais peut_-_être aller le saluer...

_-_Oh euh, je sais pas, c'est que je ne voudrais pas le déranger ...

_-_Comme tu veux Harry, dit Mme Weasley.

Puis cette dernière se mit à faire le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Harry resta fixé sur Rogue quelques minutes ; Mme Weasley ouvrit la fenêtre et demanda au professeur s'il souhaitait quelque chose à manger.

_-_Non merci, avait répondu Rogue ; celui_-_ci, en se retournant pour répondre à Mme Weasley, avait aperçu Harry.

Il le fixa en plissant les paupières et Harry s'avança. Il ouvrit la porte :

_-_Bonjour professeur Rogue, dit Harry

_-_Tiens tiens, Potter, déjà levé ? J'ai pris l'habitude de vous croiser au beau milieu de la nuit...

_-_J'ai voyagé hier, j'étais fatigué alors je me suis couché tôt, répondit simplement Harry en évitant la remarque de Rogue.

Harry posa son regard sur le soleil levant. Rogue fixa Harry quelques secondes, ce dernier prenant l'air de rien, et finit par retourner lui_-_même au spectacle de l'aurore.

_-_Harry tu peux venir si tu veux, il y a du bacon et des œufs cuits, dit Mme Weasley depuis l'intérieur, la fenêtre étant restée ouverte.

_-_J'arrive, répondit Harry qui voyait là l'occasion de laisser Rogue à ses occupations.

Harry regarda Rogue avec une sorte de sourire timide qui ressemblait vaguement à une moue de surprise et s'apprêtait à se rendre dans la cuisine quand Rogue l'interrompit :

_-_Votre attitude est suspecte, vous avez l'air préoccupé, Potter.

_-_Vraiment ? répondit Harry faussement surpris . Pourtant non. Ce doit être le réveil, je ne suis jamais vraiment frais le matin.

Rogue regarda Harry d'une façon qui laissait entendre qu'il ne croyait pas le jeune homme. Harry n'en tint pas compte et cette fois_-_ci se rendit à la cuisine. L'odeur de bacon et d'œufs provoqua un gargouillement d'estomac sonore chez Harry qui réalisa qu'en effet, il avait faim. Il prit place à table et Mme Weasley lui servit des œufs et du bacon.

_-_ Tu veux autre chose ? lui demanda Mme Weasley avec un grand sourire

_-_Oh non ça ira Mme Weasley. Vous savez, d'habitude c'est moi qui fais le repas chez mon oncle et ma tante alors je sais ce que c'est et je ne voudrais pas trop profiter de vous.

_-_Mais non voyons Harry. Moi ça me plaît de faire à manger pour vous tous, je considère presque cela comme une mission ! dit Mme Weasley avec un sourire fier.

Harry sourit et ajouta après avoir englouti un bout de bacon:

_-_En tout cas merci, c'est délicieux !

_-_De rien, répondit Mme Weasley dans un sourire.

Le professeur Rogue entra :

_-_Normalement Lupin devrait être levé, il devait prendre ma place dehors, dit Rogue avec cet air de reproche qu'il semblait tant apprécier.

_-_Oh je crois que le voyage d'hier l'a pas mal fatigué lui aussi... tenta Harry pour défendre son ancien professeur, tout en sentant revenir en lui la colère pour Rogue, ce qui surprit le jeune homme.

_-_Ce n'est pas une raison Potter. Vous apprendrez que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

_-_Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama Lupin qui venait d'entrer.

_-_Bonjour Remus, mais s'il te plaît sois moins bruyant, certains dorment encore ! répondit Mme Weasley

_-_Oui pardon Molly, s'excusa Lupin. Excuse_-_moi Severus, j'ai 15 minutes de retard, mais comme je sais que tu as l'esprit ouvert et intelligent je me suis dit que ce n'est pas pour 15 minutes que tu m'en voudrais... si ?

Le professeur Rogue émit un grognement et se dirigea vers la porte.

_-_Je reviendrai demain comme prévu, dit_-_il avant d'ouvrir la porte, qu'il claqua en la fermant.

_-_Cher Severus, toujours aussi aimable, surtout de bon matin, soupira Lupin. Ca va Harry ? Tu as l'air plus en forme qu'hier soir.

_-_Oui ça va mieux, répondit Harry en souriant.

Lupin s'assit et remercia Molly qui lui servit des œufs et du bacon.

_-_Le temps de manger quelque chose et je me rends à mon poste de guet, dit Lupin.

Il avala en effet très vite son petit déjeuner et se leva. Mme Weasley le regarda d'un air inquiet ou interrogatif, Harry ne savait pas trop et Lupin répondit d'un regard un peu gêné. Il se tourna vers Harry ; il semblait véritablement vouloir dire quelque chose mais paraissait ne pas oser. Harry comprit et prit la parole.

_-_Je sais que j'ai pu paraître froid hier soir, j'en suis désolé. Seulement, je vous le dis à vous professeur Lupin, enfin Lupin tout court, je sens bien que les gens ont pitié de moi après tout ce qu'il a pu m'arriver et surtout à cause de la mort de Sirius... C'est vrai que j'en ai été très affecté, mais je ne souhaite pas en parler. Si je suis venu au terrier, c'est pour m'occuper, penser à autre chose ; je n'ai pas envie de revenir sur les derniers évènements, enfin pas pour l'instant.

_-_Très bien Harry, je comprends, répondit Lupin en souriant légèrement.

_-_Sache quand même que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... renchérit Mme Weasley

_-_Merci Mme Weasley, répondit Harry. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour au jardin histoire de prendre un peu l'air.

Lupin et Mme Weasley adressèrent à Harry un sourire entre la compassion et la tristesse en guise de réponse. Harry se rendit au jardin, Lupin le suivit mais lui s'arrêta au seuil de la porte pour prendre la place de Rogue. Harry scruta l'horizon ; le soleil était dans le ciel à présent. La journée s'annonçait splendide. Il alla s'asseoir le dos contre une arbre et réfléchit. Il avait été si vite pour prendre les devants de Lupin ; il était surpris lui_-_même de la façon dont il s'était expliqué par rapport à Sirius. C'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé ; cela n'avait rien à voir avec les fois où Voldemort envahissait son esprit. Non, là, la réponse était en Harry. Mais il s'était exprimé d'une manière si... adulte. Alors c'est ça, vieillir _-_ pensa_-_t_-_il... Il se souvint du coup de vieux qu'il avait pris en se voyant dans le miroir. Là c'était pareil. C'était bien lui qui avait parlé mais un autre lui, un lui plus vieux. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Mais il n'avait pas que ces idées en tête ; il avait croisé Rogue ... En fin d'année dernière, Harry haïssait son professeur de potions. Il le considérait comme responsable en partie de la mort de Sirius. Il se souvint de la force avec laquelle il avait envoyé valser des objets dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il lui semblait que cela s'était passé il y a des années. Il n'avait plus la même force et il n'en voulait presque plus à Rogue, sauf quand ce dernier s'en prenait à des personnes proches, comme à l'instant avec Lupin. Bien sûr, Rogue avait tenu des propos à Sirius qui motivait ce dernier à quitter le QG de l'ordre ; mais Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion : s'il y avait un responsable de la mort de son parrain, ce n'était pas Rogue. C'était lui. Et Voldemort. Harry avait fini par assimiler la prophétie révélée par le directeur de Poudlard et l'avait comprise. Sans Voldemort, la vie de Harry ne serait pas la même et vice versa. Leur futur dépendait de l'autre. Il était lié incontestablement à Voldemort, à tel point que leurs esprits ne faisaient parfois plus qu'un l'année dernière. Il resta à ses réflexions jusqu'à ce que Ron descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. En apercevant son ami, Harry se leva en effet et se rendit dans la cuisine.

_-_Salut, tu te lèves tôt dis_-_donc ! dit Harry dans un sourire.

_-_Ouais ... toi aussi, répondit Ron sans regarder Harry.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise ; apparemment, il avait vexé Ron et s'en voulut. Il prit une respiration et ajouta :

_-_Je suis désolé pour hier soir ... Je me doute que ça n'a pas dû te faire plaisir mais... Harry s'assura que Mme Weasley ne les entendait pas avant de rajouter : mais j'en avais assez de voir Tonks, Lupin et ta mère me regarder de biais à table ...

Ron fixa Harry ; Harry eut peur que son ami se vexe qu'Harry critique un peu sa mère.

_-_Pfff, je lui avais dit à maman, mais elle arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude, elle avait peur que la mort de ... Ron s'interrompit et regarda Harry l'air navré.

_-_La mort de Sirius...

_-_Oui... elle avait peur que tu fasses des bêtises ou je sais pas quoi...

_-_Ouais, je comprends. Tu sais, tu as le droit de prononcer le nom de Sirius.

_-_J'avais peur que ça te gêne ou je sais pas...

_-_T'inquiètes, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Au fait, t'as pas tort, ça fait drôle de croiser Rogue ici !

_-_Toi aussi tu l'as vu ! s'exclama Ron. Il faisait le guet ?

_-_Oui, le croiser dans la maison sombre des Black encore, mais ici au terrier, c'était vraiment ... bizarre.

_-_Il me donne envie de vomir, je suis sûr qu'on ne devrait pas lui faire confiance.

_-_J'en sais rien, mais évitons d'en parler, non ?

_-_Ouais...

Harry vit que son ami se retenait de ne pas continuer à cracher dans le dos de son professeur de potions, mais heureusement l'arrivée de hiboux marqua la fin de leur discussion.

_-_Bonjour Hedwige ! dit Harry en voyant se poser sur son épaule sa chouette immaculée. Tiens ! Ca vient de Poudlard.

_-_Coq aussi m'amène une lettre de Poudlard ; évidemment ce sont les résultats des BUSE.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent chacun l'air apeuré et inquiet puis finirent pas éclater de rire, sans savoir pourquoi. De toute évidence c'était un rire nerveux ... très nerveux.

_-_Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Ouvrez les vite ! s'exclama Mme Weasley.

_-_On ne pourrait pas attendre que j'ai fini mon petit déjeuner ? demanda Ron qui avait subitement arrêter de rire.

_-_Non ! répondit Mme Weasley sans hésitation.

Harry et Ron se résignèrent l'air abattu et ouvrirent leur enveloppe.

Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore, commandeur du Grand_-_Ordre de Merlin, docteur ès sorcellerie, enchanteur en chef, manitou suprême de la confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Une première feuille indiquait :

Cher M. Potter,

Vous trouverez ci_-_joint les résultats de vos examens avec, pour chaque matière, le détail de l'épreuve théorique et de l'examen pratique(), ainsi que la moyenne (toujours arrondie au point supérieur). Nous vous rappelons qu'une BUSE grâce à la note A au moins.

Cordialement,

Minerva McGonogall, directrice adjointe

() La divination et les soins aux créatures magiques ne présentent qu'un examen pratique et l'histoire de la magie qu'une épreuve théorique.

Quant à la seconde :

Théorie Pratique Moyenne

_-------------------------------------------------_

Astronomie A A A

_-------------------------------------------------_

Botanique E E E

_-------------------------------------------------_

Défense contre O O O

les forces du mal

_-------------------------------------------------_

Divination D D

_-------------------------------------------------_

Histoire de D D

La magie

_-------------------------------------------------_

Métamorphose A E E

_-------------------------------------------------_

Potions E O O

_-------------------------------------------------_

Soins aux O O

Créatures

Magiques

_-------------------------------------------------_

Sortilèges E A E

Harry ne sut d'abord pas trop quoi faire. Fallait_-_il qu'il saute de joie puisque ces notes signifiaient qu'il pouvait peut_-_être devenir Auror ? Ou devait_-_il se contenter de sourire ? Il attendit donc la réaction de Ron qui, au bout de plusieurs minutes, finit par relever les yeux de sa lettre et articula une phrase qui ressemblait à " J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai O en potions ".

_-_Toi aussi ! s'exclama Harry, soulagé. C'est génial ! Et le reste ?..

_-_Alors... E en Sortilèges, Métamorphoses, Botanique et Soins aux créatures Magiques, A en Astronomie, D en Divination et Histoire de la Magie et O en DFCM ! Et toi !

Harry fit le compte rendu de ses propres notes à son ami ; tous

deux éclatèrent de rire à l'idée de voir la tête de leur professeur de potions lorsqu'il verrait leur note dans cette matière.

_-_7 BUSE chacun ! déclara Mrs Weasley. Félicitations mes chéris !

_-_Merci Maman, dit Ron en tentant de ne pas étouffer sous les embrassades de sa mère.

_-_Hermione a dû avoir O partout, non ? demanda Harry

_-_Sûrement... On lui demandera ce soir ! répondit Ron qui venait d'ouvrir une lettre de la jeune fille. Elle m'écrit pour me dire qu'elle arrivera finalement ce soir, grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Elle sera là pour manger maman.

_-_Parfait ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Fred et George seront là aussi puisqu'il y a une réunion de l'Ordre. Il y aura du monde d'ailleurs, et je compte sur vous deux et sur Ginny pour m'aider à ranger et préparer la maison ...

_-_Oh maman, s'il te plaît, ça peut attendre cet après_-_midi ? J'aimerais bien voler un peu avec Harry et pourquoi pas aussi discuter aussi ...

_-_Bon ... d'accord, je vous l'accorde vus vos bons résultats scolaires, mais je veux que cet après_-_midi vous soyez vraiment disponibles !

_-_Oui oui, t'en fais pas maman.

Ron se leva et fila dans l'escalier, suivi par Harry bien que ce dernier ne mourrait pas d'envie de discuter.

_RAR_

_embrasse fort ses 3 premiers reviewers ;-) (c'est un soulagement de se sentir au moins un peu lue )_

_**behindblueeyes1117** : Marchi bikou Pour ce qui est de Mark, eh bien, wait and see, comme on dit… Pauvre Harry en effet, mais faudra bien qu'il s'en sorte ! On compte sur lui ! lol. + sérieusement, le rôle de mal-aimé ne me convient guère, alors ça va un peu lui coller à la peau, mais il va falloir aussi qu'il prenne du recul et grandisse…_

_Merci encore pour ta review en tous cas !_

_**Lilynette** : Merciiii pour le compliment ! Et sache que je suis comme toi, je prends en compte ce que JKR dit. Néanmoins, j'ai aussi envie de mettre des trucs qui sont purement et simplement à moi… Alors pour Mark, je ne promets rien, tu verras bien par la suite ! On entendra de nouveau parler de lui, mais peut-être pas de la façon dont on l'entend (laisser planer un voile de mystère ou comment retenir l'attention ses reviewers lol !)_

_Merci encore et tjs pour la review _

_  
**Rey-Dragen Black** : suivant ton conseil, j'ai mis la fonction pour accepter les reviews anonymes, pardonne la débutante que je suis quant aux démarcations entre les différentes parties, je n'ai pas eu le temps pour ce chapitre de le faire, mais ce sera le cas pour le prochain, promis. _

_Merci bcp pour les conseils très utiles et pour la review tout simplement !_


End file.
